


Contagious

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fluff, Illness, M/M, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, fuenciado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Pure fluff/really shortVic is sick on tour and Jaime takes care of him





	

Jaime woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. He slowly climbed out of his bunk, bumping his head on the way out, putting him in even worse of a mood.

He checked the time and saw that it was only two a.m. With a sigh, Jaime walked to the bathroom of the bus, frowning when he noticed the person throwing up was actually his boyfriend, Vic.

Jaime slowly entered the bathroom, knocking to alert Vic of his prescence.

Jaime gently rubbed Vic's scalp as he threw up, holding his long curls back for him. Jaime leaned down, pressing a kiss to Vic's neck before reaching over to the sink and filling a small dixie cup with water.

Jaime flushed the toilet for Vic when he was done and gently pressed the paper cup to his chapped lips, noting with a frown that Vic's face was flushed and red.

"What's wrong baby?" Jaime whispered after he helped Vic stand.

"Feel sick." Vic croaked, voice rough and scratchy.

Jaime wrapped his arms around Vic, letting him go when he started to cough.

Jaime led Vic out to the living room, making him sit on the sofa while he poured him a small mug of warm tea. Jaime handed the mug to Vic, receiving a small "Thank you" in return.

Jaime at down next to Vic, placing a gentle hand on his knee, rubbing it.

"Better?" Jaime asked, concern masking his features.

"A little. Thank you." Vic replied with a small smile.

Jaime I led back, leaning against Vic's side, allowing the older man to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Love you." Vic mumbled, half asleep, looking better than he had before.

"Love you, Vic." Jaime responded, wrapping his hand around Vic's small one, running his fingers over the rough calluses that dotted his hand.

"Go to sleep baby." Jaime said, kissing Vic's cheek sweetly.

Jaime looked down at Vic when he didn't receive a response and smile when he saw Vic as already asleep, still holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> If anyone has any prompts, let me know, I'm open to most band ships.  
> -Cas


End file.
